User interaction with electronic devices has increased significantly in recent years. These devices can be devices such as computers, tablet computers, televisions, multimedia devices, mobile devices, and the like.
In some circumstances, such a device can guide the user in setting up the device for the first time or after a factory reset. Enhancing these procedures and the user's interactions with the device improves the user's experience with the device and decreases user interaction time, which is particularly important where input devices are battery-operated.